


Thorns

by andy_anarchist



Category: Goodnight punpun, Oyasumi Punpun
Genre: Angst, Cottagecore, Flowers, Gen, Gore, Guro, Inspired, Metaphors, Plants, Poetry, brain spill, bugcore, dirtcore, flowercore, free write, naturecore, not edited, subtle gore, vent - Freeform, vent art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andy_anarchist/pseuds/andy_anarchist
Summary: A poem i wrote to let off steam and reflect the last two and a half years of my life





	Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> This poem contains gore through the language of plants and flowers

Song lyrics strewn in my head  
Vibrant scents somehow suck  
In my nose  
Hopeless legs only wish to move  
From my casket of sweat and sleep  
Beyond dirty laundry abandoned   
Amongst the floors   
Poisonous perfume hanging along the walls  
I only wish to escape this hell   
This hell ive kept myself in  
This hell i dwell  
This hell of me relentlessly thinking of moronic  
Events  
I am certain i cant change  
Aconitum  
Oleander  
Bee Balm  
Ixia  
At least i hope not  
Im not sure what id do if that were to happen  
Chances are id visit the swamp  
Chances are id act too cowardly   
Scared of it reappearing once more  
I think about often  
Of how gratifying it would be to trim the hedges   
To slit their vines   
To be covered in the moisture of   
Fresh cut grass  
Only then would i have found   
My one reason  
My one purpose to move forward   
After such satisfying turn of events   
Would i be forced to leap into the thorned  
Roses id just slain  
Ow  
Ive never felt such incredible pain  
Its comforting to say the least  
Only then would i be able  
To rest my eyes peacefully

-s.b-


End file.
